The process of estimating oil reserves is only accurate if it accounts for a complex combination of factors including the placement of well production zones. Without careful well placements, the dynamic simulations of reservoir production cannot yield meaningful economic evaluations. Moreover, such dynamic simulations are regularly repeated as the geocellular model gets updated, necessitating frequent re-analysis of suitable well placements.
Given that a typical model must account for thousands of such well production zones, a manual determination and re-determination of suitable placements can become prohibitive. Yet poor results are expected from the use of a random, periodic, or blindly-generated arrangement that fails to account for the information represented in the current geocellular model, and as a consequence the team may be left to rely on well placements derived from outdated geocellular models, despite their probable violation of accepted constraints on production zone placements.